Craig Shoemaker
| birth_place = Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. | medium = Stand-up, television, film, books | nationality = American | active = 1980–present | genre = Observational comedy | subject = Impressions, everyday life, marriage, parenting | spouse = Carolyn Ann Clark ( 1998; 2005) | children = 4 | website = }} Craig Shoemaker (born November 15, 1964) has had a career in show business, spanning over three decades as a stand up comedian, actor, author, writer and producer. He was named Comedian of the Year at The American Comedy Awards on ABC and garnered two NATAS Emmy awards. His 90 minute stand up special Daditude," aired prime time on SHOWTIME Network and was on the front page on Netflix for several months. Life and career Craig grew up in the Philadelphia area and graduated from Springfield Township High School.[1] He attended Temple University, financing his college years by working as a bartender and MC for comedy shows. He also attended California University of Pennsylvania. Shoemaker received a Bachelor of Arts degree with majors in Radio, television and film. "Shoe's" stage, film and TV acting credits are extensive and wide ranging. Recently, he co-stars as Bandit in the critically acclaimed movie, ''Middle Man. He recurred as the character Wilson Gromling, the head of Pawnee's Liberty or Die Party, on NBC's Parks & Recreation, and had a five episode run on The Bold & The Beautiful. He also played the film professor in horror sequel, Scream 2. As a writer, Craig was called in to join the writing staff for season two of the iconic sitcom Fuller House. His best selling book, LoveMaster'd A Digital Journey to Love & Happiness, is critically acclaimed by the likes of Whoopi Goldberg and Dr. Drew Pinsky, inspiring readers worldwide in managing through personal difficulties. In 2003, he founded LaughterHeals.org, a nonprofit group dedicated to using laughter as a healing modality. Previously, Shoemaker hosted a weekly podcast & webcast, "Laugh It Off," and currently tours the world speaking about the healing powers of laughter. Currently they are in preproduction on the documentary, Live 2 Laugh, with Shoemaker serving as producer and writer. As a producer, Craig has been a creative force in several independent features and television shows. He wrote, produced and starred in the cult classic Totally Baked and his movie The LoveMaster, won the Los Angeles Independent Film Festival. Currently Craig is producing a number of feature films in association with European partners, including the soon-to-be-released, Working with Warhol, and two projects in production, Breakfast with Charly and The Boogeyman Chronicles. He was hired as lead writer on the animated show, Bad Zoo, and along with animator David Feiss is developing two other cartoons, From The Crib and Chicken Ship. He is also performing stand up with Bill Bellamy on their joint project, the "Make America Laugh Again Tour," and just started the production company Really Big Shoe Media, with a current slate of over 25 television and film projects in varying genres, teaming on several projects with Damascus Road Productions out of Westlake Village, California. Personal life Shoemaker was married to actress Nancy Allen in the early 1990s.Staff report (April 8, 1994). For Craig Shoemaker, comedy is good therapy. Sacramento Bee He later married actress Carolyn Ann Clark,Shoemaker deals big dose of 'Daditude'. San Antonio Express-News and had two sons with her, Justin (b. 1998) and Jared (b. 2004), though they later divorced. He is currently married to Mika Shoemaker, with whom he has a son Jackson (b. 2009) and daughter Chloe (b. 2014). In 2012 he received an honorary doctorate in Humanities/Humanistic Studies from California University of Pennsylvania.Staff report (March 29, 2012). College graduation commencements announced. Pittsburgh Post-Gazette Awards *The 2006 XM Nation Awards: Big Schtick Award for Most Popular Routine or Joke *The Communicator Crystal Award for the Craig Shoemaker Show "Shoe Sticker Hook-Up" (2004) *''Elevate Film Festival'' Best Supporting Actor *''American Comedy Awards'' Funniest Male Stand-Up Comic (1997) *''Mid-Atlantic Emmy Awards'' (two wins) (1986) Selected films * The Lovemaster (1997) * Scream 2 (1997) * Safe House (1998) * Pleasantville (1998) * Comic Relief 2006 (2006) * Totally Baked: A Pot-u-Mentary (2007) * Dark Honeymoon (2008) * Craig Shoemaker: The Lovemaster... Unzipped (2008) * Should’ve Been Romeo (2012) * Middle Man (2016) Selected television * Matlock (1990) * FBI: The Untold Stories (1991) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1993) * Roseanne (1996) * Cow and Chicken (1997) * I Am Weasel (1997–1999) * My Generation Host on VH1 (1998) * The Hughleys (2001) * Family Law (2001) * Teamo Supremo (2002–2004) * Dark Honeymoon (2008) * Unzipped 1-hour special on Comedy Central (2008) * Daditude (2012) * Parks and Recreation x2 (2013) * The Bold and the Beautiful (2013) * The View 4x * Awkward (2014) *Enlightened Up (2018) Books *Shoemaker, Craig; Kushner, Sarah (illustrator); Novak, Robert; Bennett, Marc (2002). What You Have Now ... What Your Daddy Had Then. Bennett/Novak and Company, Inc. *Shoemaker, Craig; Kushner, Sarah (illustrator) (2004). What You Have Now ... What Your Mommy Had Then. Bennett/Novak and Company, Inc. * References External links * *Laughter Heals charity *Craig Shoemaker's Podcast website Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:American game show hosts Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Montgomery County, Pennsylvania Category:Male actors from Philadelphia Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians